Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind
by Girl who is bored
Summary: The story takes place in Winter Clan, where four kits named after ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. They then grow up learning that they must protect their land from the Dark Forest and save Star Clan as well.
1. Allegiances

**Winter Clan**

Leader

Stormstar- Tall silver she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

Brownhollow- Dark brown tom with tiger stripe (Looks like Tigerstar)

Medicine cat

Ravenfeather- black she-cat with grey eyes

Warriors

Mintfrost- a white and grey she-cat with clear blue eyes/ Riverpaw

Flamespot- a muscular rusty color tom/ Rainpaw

Eaglefoot- a tortoiseshell tom with white paws/ Shadowpaw

Nightwhiskers- a small black tom with black eyes

Lovefur- a tortoiseshell she-cat

Hazelseed- a very large tom with a hazel pelt

Ratfoot- a skinny and small tom with a blood color coat/ Largepaw

Horsewing- a white tom with amber eyes

Tiger- A large brown tom, formally a rogue/ Windpaw

Roseear- a white she-cat with amber color eyes and paws. Lost one ear by a fox

Leafsong- a tortoiseshell tom with a white dip tail

Robinlight- a tortoiseshell she-cat with blood color ears/ Thunderpaw

Apprentice

Largepaw- a tortoiseshell large she-cat

Rainpaw- a samisen tom with blue eyes

Windpaw- a silver she-cat with grey eyes

Shadowpaw- a black tom with black eyes

Thunderpaw- a golden tom with white paws

Riverpaw- bluish grey she-cat with white paws

Queens

Swanclaw- a white she-cat (Taking care of Bluekit)

Maple- a cream color rogue that nearly died but rescued by Winter Clan

Elders

Coldnose- an old medicine cat with a black face

Treefren- a young warrior that lost sight, hearing and movement of her legs

**Summer Clan**

Leader

Goldstar- a golden tom

Deputy

Lioncave- a golden tom with a white

Medicine cat

Crookedwave- a small she-cat with a crooked eye/ Mousepaw

Warriors

Noisetail- a reddish tom with a white tip tail

Bloodwhisker- a rusty color tom

Apprentices

Mousepaw- a small grey tom with white paws

Foxpaw- large red tom

**Fall Clan**

Leader

Darkstar- a black and brown tom with a white muzzle

Deputy

Echomouse- a small she-cat with a stub tail

Medicine cat

Beefren- a golden she-cat

Warriors 

Streamsong- a brown she-cat with grey paws

Falconeye- a black tom with amber eyes

**Spring Clan**

Leader

Morningstar- an elegant samisen she-cat

Deputy

Scarlove- a large she cat that was once a kittypet

Warriors

Lilypelt- a she-cat with blue eyes

**Star Clan cats**

Bluestar

Sunstar

Stonefur

**Dark Forest cats**

Tigerstar


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The sound of waterfalls came piercing through the darkness. A grey she-cat opened her eyes to the light of a glowing gem in the middle of the pond. Waterfalls gave water for these cats to drink. "Where am I" she meowed. "You're new on our grounds" another cat meowed. The she cat got up and looked around. Then a golden cat walked into the light. "May not be afraid, I am one with Star Clan" the golden cat meowed. "Where in Star Clan am I" the she-cat meowed. "You are in another land, one over seas and different. We have a dark forest just like yours and we watch over our Clans" the tom mewed. Then another cat came out, she was a small little kit. "Stripetail who is this" the kit meowed. "Don't worry Pondkit, she's with us" he meowed. "Then she can help us" another voice meowed out. Then a red cat came out. "With what, what's going on" the grey cat meowed. "The dark forest is becoming stronger here, and we believe that Star Clan won't survive unless we do something right now" Stripetail meowed. "Oh again, we had this problem in my forest, but the ones that stopped them was three cats" the she cat meowed. "Yes we know, we watched you're clans to see what they did" Redstar meowed. "You watched over my Clan" the cat meowed. "Yes Bluestar" Stripetail meowed. "We need to see if maybe, if we gave powers to some cats, then they will beat the dark forest and so many Star Clan cats wouldn't have their star fall from the Silver Pelt" Pondkit meowed. "Their star falls" Bluestar meowed. "Yes, once a Star Clan cat dies again, then their star Falls from Silver Pelt" Redstar meowed. "It happened tom my sister when she protected me" Stripetail meowed. "Where do these cats go" Bluestar meowed. "No cat knows" Pondkit meowed. "They just disappear, just like that" Redstar meowed. Bluestar looked down. "We are decided that my kits will have the powers" Stripetail meowed. "Then why do you want me" Bluestar meowed. "It's not just you" Redstar meowed. Then three cats walked up. "Leopardstar, Tallstar, Raggedstar, you here also" Bluestar meowed. "Yes, we talked to some other Star Clan cats here" Tallstar meowed. "By the looks of things they need our help" Leopardstar meowed. "What do they need help in is what the question is" Bluestar meowed. Then Redstar walked up. "If you come and talk to us then we will tell you" he meowed. The four leaders walked over and listen. "You forest Clans are stronger and had more history in fights. We told stories of you're clans to the cats and they told them to their kits. Stripetail's kits are named after you're Clans. We need you to give a power that was in you're Clan to each kit" Redstar meowed. "You're saying that we should give like ultra hearing and sense to a kit named Shadowkit" Raggedstar meowed. "Something like that, we need you to do it since we don't know anything about you're clans" Stripetail meowed. The four Cats thought and Leopardstar stepped up. "I'll Help" she meowed. "Me too" Tallstar meowed after. "I guess I'll help as well" Raggedstar meowed. Bluestar looked at the three other cats and then nodded. "I'll help you in this battle" Bluestar meowed. "Then it's decide, When Shadowkit, Thunderkit, Riverkit, and Windkit become apprentices, they will have powers of their own" Redstar meowed.


	3. The four

"Those rotten crow food kits stole my mouse again" Coldnose yowled. Stormstar walked outside her den and looked at the retired medicine cat. More cats got up and a large commotion started. "Stop yowling Coldnose, we're tired" Horsewing yowled at Coldnose. "You put a crow in it Horsewing, you and you're snoring keep everyone awake" Roseear yowled at him. Brownhollow then ran up. "What in Star Clan's name is going on" he hissed at every warrior. "It's those kits again" Coldnose meowed. Then he turned to Stormstar. "You better keep an eye out on you're kits Stormstar, their going crazy" Coldnose yowled.

By the frost pool, two small kits were talking. "Oh man, Coldnose is always easy to pick on" Windkit meowed. "I know" Riverkit meowed. "All in all, we got breakfast" Windkit meowed. Then before taking a bite into the mouse, a flash past by and took the mouse. "Thunderkit, give that back" Riverkit meowed. Her golden brother stood on a rock and their other brother Shadowkit sat next to him. "We also got this mouse" Shadowkit meowed. "Yah, remember, sharing" Thunderkit meowed. Windkit got up and pounced on her brother. Then Riverkit took the mouse. "Run Riverkit, run like a twoleg" Windkit wailed. "Not on my whisker" Shadowkit meowed and chased after his sister. "Hey, wait for me" Thunderkit meowed. "You two are so dead" Windkit hissed at her two brothers. Being the two fastest, it turned into a full fledged race to Riverkit. "That mouse is mine" Thunderkit meowed. "Not over my dead body" Windkit meowed. Then Riverkit stopped. The two siblings didn't know why she stopped until they slid down the muddy hill. It ran from the top of the hill, down to the camp. Off they went, sliding into camp and stopping at their mothers paws. "Morning mom" Windkit meowed. "I need to talk to all four of you" Stormstar meowed angry. The two kits walked into the den and saw their two other siblings being held my Eaglefoot and Brownhollow. "Ok, you two can drop them and leave" Stormstar meowed to Brownhollow and Eaglefoot. They put them down and left. "I'm disappointed in you four" she meowed. "We're sorry" they all mewed. "Sorry won't do, you disrespect the rules and you two slide down that muddy hill and gave the scares to Swanclaw" Stormstar meowed. The four kits backed away. "I think maybe letting you wait one more moon till becoming apprentices" she meowed. "No Stormstar, no, we'll be good" the four kits pleaded. "Are you sure" she meowed. "Yes we will" they meowed. "okay, but that means no more picking on old Coldnose, and no more races that scares cats" she meowed. "Yes mother" they meowed. "Ok, now you can go" Stormstar meowed. The four kits left the den and walked over to the great oak tree in the middle of the camp. "This sucks" Windkit mewed. "I know, but it's only for a while, then we have something to do" Riverkit mewed. "I know, but it's boring around here, their no action" Thunderkit meowed. "Oh come on, theirs a lot of action" Riverkit meowed. "Yah, but only the Warriors enjoy it" Shadowkit mewed. "Who says we enjoy it" a voice mewed. The four kits turned and saw Tiger. "Morning Tiger" Thunderkit meowed. "You think its fun what we do" he meowed. "We'll it beats sitting around and doing nothing" Windkit meowed. "Listen, out there, you fight and hunt. You might run into some foxes or baggers, you might even see one of you die" Tiger mewed. "And that's the action I want to see, mostly on Thunderkit" Shadowkit meowed. "What does that mean Shadowkit, you don't like you're brother. You could have chosen Windkit, she's just as annoying as me" Thunderkit meowed. "So I'm just bait" Windkit meowed. "Stop fighting" Riverkit meowed. "No way, he started it" Windkit meowed. "Its not me, it was Shadowkit" Thunderkit meowed, then a large screech yelled through the skies. "What was that" Shadowkit meowed. "How should I know" Riverkit meowed. "I'll go check it out" Windkit meowed running off. "Not if I check first" Thunderkit meowed. They both ran off to the origin of the screech. Then they saw what it was and they weren't happy to see it.


End file.
